A Mothers Love
by evapopelover
Summary: This is a sort of prequel to my other story "Rachel Masons children" shows Rachel as a mother and headmistress and all the challenges her family face at home and at school.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**Okay so I have wrote a story called Rachel Masons Children and I fancied doing a prequel to it in this story Amy is in year 7 so is 11 years old Holly is 8 and Sophie is 4 these ages may not match the ones in my original story exactly. Also I've added 2 new characters Jake who is Rachel's 12 year old son who is in year 8 at school and Rachel's husband Richard. This will be a similar style to my other story however there is obviously going to be a few changes. Not sure how popular this will be and depending on reviews I might only write a few chapters. Hope you enjoy**

It was the 3rd week of the new term and Rachel was sat in her office she had just started at waterloo road a few weeks ago along with her son Jake and eldest daughter Amy. She was glad that they had both seemed to settle in quite well. Amy especially had made loads of new friends and seemed to be very happy of course Rachel was glad about this however she was worried that Amy did seem to be getting a little distracted and be a distraction to others however she knew she was basically a good kid. Rachel was equally happy about how Jake seemed to be settling in he had always been a little shy but since moving here he seemed to have come out of his comfort zone a lot more and be a little more confident. However things for Rachel weren't going very well as her marriage seemed to be going from bad to worse there never seemed to be a moment when she and Richard weren't fighting and disagreeing with each other. However they had to put on a front in front of the kids as they didn't want to upset them in any way.

Today things weren't going too great for Amy her and some friends had quickly nicked off at lunch time just to go to the shops even though year sevens weren't allowed out of school at lunch time. Amy had felt scared doing it and very bad because she didn't want to get into any trouble but she didn't want to seem like a wuss to her friends so she had gone along with their plans. However now the 5 of them were seriously regretting it as there form tutor-Miss James had caught them and had asked them all to stay back at the end of school. The 5 of them stood in silence waiting for their form tutor to arrive. As soon as she did the girls all stood up.

"Right girls would any of you like to tell me what's been going on I thought I made it quite clear on the first day of term none of you are allowed to leave school premises at any point" Miss James said looking down upon the 3 frightened young girls

"Miss we're really sorry I promise it won't happen again" Amy said her voice shaking slightly

"Yes well I'll see to it that it doesn't each of you will receive phone calls home so don't expect a very relaxing evening girls and Amy I'll be speaking to your Mum as soon as I'm finished with the 5 of you" she said, she did feel a little sorry for Amy she looked terrified and she knew her Mum was likely to come down quite hard on her

"Please don't tell my Mum miss" Amy begged

"I have to I'm afraid you should have thought about all this before you skived off school now all 5 of you are in detention for a week and I'll see you tomorrow" she said the 5 of them got up to go however Miss James stopped Amy

"Amy wait I want a quick word" she said Amy stopped and turned to face her teacher

"Aren't you going to come with me to explain things to your Mum" she asked

"Erm..no..I'll..wait down here she'll probably go and find me" Amy mumbled and with that Miss James went out the room and went to find her boss almost as soon as she saw her leave Amy darted outside and sat on the bench and started to cry she was terrified of getting into trouble with her Mum she waited outside despite the fact it was pouring down with rain and her uniform and hair were getting soaking wet.

A few minutes later Rachel went looking for her daughter she felt very angry at her. However when she looked out of the window and saw her eldest daughter crying, wet and clearly terrified she couldn't help but lose all her anger she grabbed her coat and umbrella and told Jake to wait in the car for the two of them.

Amy spotted the familiar figure coming towards her she tried to stop herself from crying she knew the best way to handle her Mum was to let her have a rant and just look ashamed of herself. Rachel crouched down beside her.

"From what I hear it sounds like you've had a pretty eventful day young lady" Rachel said however her voice didn't sound too angry which made the little girl relax a bit.

"Am I really that bad you'd rather sit out here in the pouring rain crying your eyes out than face me huh?" Rachel asked her voice quite gentle

"No I was scared you were going to be really mad at me" Amy said with tears still falling down her face

"Well I am disappointed in you Amy I thought you knew better but I say let's get out of this horrible rain and get you dry and then talk about at home with your dad okay" Rachel said Amy nodded and quickly got up and walked with her mum back to the car. Amy quickly jumped in the back seat and put her seat belt on and sat timidly at the back biting her lip trying to wipe away any evidence of tears the last thing she wanted was her brother knowing she'd been crying.

"So Jake how was school?" Rachel asked after a few moments of silence Rachel asked him again

"Jake I said how was school" Rachel repeated

"what sorry mum I wasn't concentrating yeah alright." Jake replied Rachel knew this was the most she was going to get out of her son at the moment she could tell there was something on his mind as he'd seemed quite distant for the past week.

"Good now when you get in will you take Holly out to get us some fish and chips or whatever you fancy for tea?" Rachel asked, Amy knew this was a ploy to get her on her own so her mum and dad could talk to her.

"Yeah okay why can't Amy come with us?" Jake asked

"Because she can't" Rachel answered

"Meaning she's in trouble and you and dad are going to give her a bollocking what you done now Aims" Jake said laughing much to his sisters annoyance

"No meaning that me and your dad need to talk to her about something that has absolutely nothing to do with you" Rachel replied raising her eyebrows slightly at her eldest child

"so basically what I said then" Jake said

"Shut up Jake just stay out of it" Amy said sounding quite miserable

"Or what?" Jake asked

"okay you two pack it in Jake leave your sister alone" Rachel said trying to keep the peace Jake and Amy were actually quite close however when they started arguing they wouldn't shut up for ages.

Eventually the 3 of them arrived back at the large 3 storey house just as Richard was pulling onto the drive just having picked Holly up from her primary school.

Holly rushed over to her Mum and went to give her a hug

"Hello darling have you had a good day at school?" Rachel asked

"Not really Mum" the little girl replied

"Oh why not" Rachel said

"I've been feeling poorly all day but I wasn't allowed to come home because no one picked up the phone" Holly explained

"I'm sorry love it's just that there's been no one home all day and I didn't get any messages at school but best get you some calpol and hot water bottle then have a little lie down before tea yeah? Jake here's some money for a take away looks like you'll be going by yourself if your sister is feeling poorly" Rachel said Jake took the money and went off. Rachel unlocked the door still not having said a word to her husband they were both still annoyed at each other over last night's argument. As soon as they got in Rachel set about getting Holly settled down in bed for a bit.

Richard noticed Amy's tearstained face almost straight away

"What's the matter princess come on tell me all about it" Richard said sitting down on the sofa with Amy by his side, he gave his daughter a gentle kiss and started rubbing her back as more tears escaped out.

A few moments later Rachel appeared and saw her daughter crying as her husband rubbed her back the sight of the two of them was quite heart-warming she went and sat on the other side of the large cream sofa so Amy was in the middle of the two of them.

"Oh Amy come on it's not the end of the world darling it was just one daft mistake" Rachel said pulling her daughter into her chest and began to stroke her long mane of beautiful brown hair. "please don't cry sweetheart honestly it's not worth getting this upset about I promise now why don't you go and take them wet things off and we'll discuss things with your dad" Rachel suggested Amy immediately went up to her bedroom to get changed.

"What's she done Rach it must be something pretty bad for her to get in that state" Richard said

"it wasn't anything major she just went out of school at lunch with a few friends honestly I don't understand why she's getting this upset about it you should have seen her at the end of school sitting outside in the pouring rain crying her eyes out anyone would think we torture the girl" Rachel explained

"Yeah well kids make mistakes listen Rach I want to apologise for last night it was really unfair of me" Richard admitted

"I'm sorry to I shouldn't go on at you the way I do" Rachel said before kissing her husband passionately however they soon broke apart when they heard Amy coming downstairs

"Ok love let's get this over with don't worry we're not planning on killing you we just want to talk now I've told your dad what happened" Rachel said

"Mum, Dad I'm really sorry I promise it won't happen again it was stupid I just did it because everyone else was doing it" Amy said

"Well see to it that it doesn't happen again young lady and you do not do something just because everyone else is doing it do you understand" Richard said to his daughter

"Yes Dad" Amy replied meekly

"But Amy what we are worried about is the fact that you were so scared to face us at the end of the day if you do something wrong we will be disappointed and maybe even a bit angry but we would never act unreasonably towards you. If you do have a problem you can always come to one of us no matter what" Rachel said calmly she noticed her daughter biting her nails something she only did when she was nervous or worried Rachel and Richard exchanged glances they could tell something wasn't right

"Aims is there something you want to talk to us about darling?" Richard asked

"Sort of but I don't want you getting angry" Amy said

"Okay so will you tell us what this is all about if we promise not to get angry or upset?" Rachel asked

"Yes okay well the reason I was so frightened was because I didn't want it to lead to another argument between you and dad I really don't want you to get divorced" Amy stuttered

"Divorced!" Rachel said shocked "oh darling come here. Me and your dad are fine that's the last thing I want you worrying about yes we might argue but all couples argue we love each other and that's all that matters" Rachel said putting her arms round her daughter

**Would love to know what you think of this and I just wanted to say Richard will only be in for a couple of chapters and also I'm also going to focus on how Rachel came to look after Sophie which was something unexplained in my other story**

**Please review**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**Thank you for all the lovely reviews really made my day means a lot. I had a query about whether Amy's pregnancy is going to be featured in this story and the answer is I'm not sure as I don't think will reach up to that point in Amy's life however I haven't decided yet.**

It was later that night and Amy and Holly were downstairs with Rachel and Richard watching TV. Rachel was glad to see Amy had cheered up considerably she knew that she could be quite strict at times however she would hate to think that any of her kids were too afraid to come to her.

It was weird Rachel thought if anyone was to look at then 4 of the, now they would seem like the perfect happy family Richard and Rachel with their arms around each other while laughing and joking with their 2 beautiful daughters as their son was doing his homework upstairs. However the reality was quite different almost every night Rachel and Richards conversations would end in massive arguments they would both go to bed furious with one another, and finish up sleeping In different beds, Rachel was beginning to wonder just how much more of it she could take.

Suddenly her thoughts were interrupted by the sound of Jake coming downstairs and into the living room.

"Hey love have you done all your homework?" Rachel asked

"Yeah I didn't have that much anyway" Jake said

"Okay well do you want to watch some TV with us" Rachel said

"Actually I was wondering if it would be okay if I went out for a bit" Jake asked nervously he hoped his parents that actually he had a date with Jessica Thomas who was actually in the year above him, he knew that neither of his parents would mind he just didn't want the ordeal and embarrassment of explaining It to them.

"out where?" Rachel asked automatically

"Just out" Jake said

"Not good enough I need to know where you are and who you're going to be with" Rachel said

"Bloody hell mum I'm just going out no one else's parents quiz them like this" Jake protested raising his voice

"You just watch your tone young man and you're not going out until I know where your going" Rachel said

"Round to Tom's house okay? And I'll be back by 10" Jake promised he hoped he'd be allowed to go now he really didn't want to put Jessica off by turning up late

"Fine but you make sure your back on time and actually come to think about it you're very lucky I'm letting you go out at all your still meant to be grounded from last week if I remember rightly" Rachel recalled remembering that she grounded Jake last week for coming home way after his curfew and for swearing far too much around the house.

"Okay well bye see you later" Jake said before practically running out the house.

"You shouldn't suffocate him like you do Rachel" Richard said this immediately irritated Rachel she hated it when her husband made digs at her especially when it was concerning the children and her parenting methods, all she wanted was what was best for her kids and if that meant a bit of questioning and tough love then so be it was Rachel's view however her husband was much more relaxed he cared deeply about the kids but not in the same way Rachel did.

"Oh well thanks for that bit of advice Richard why don't I let you do all the parenting then the kids will be running riot on the streets all day" Rachel said snappily she knew she was being unfair she was just in quite a bad mood and felt rather snappy towards everyone. Richard didn't say anything else the last thing either of the, wanted was to fight in front of the kids.

"Mum I really don't feel very well I think I'm going to be sick." Holly told her Mum she sounded very worried. Richard quickly dashed into the kitchen and grabbed a bowl and luckily got back in time before his youngest daughter was sick. Richard held the bowl while Rachel rubbed her daughters back.

"Rach do you want me to tuck her up in bed" Richard asked his wife

"I'll come with you" Rachel said as she always did like to be there if any of her children were feeling unwell.

Richard carried the poorly little girl up to bed while Rachel followed closely behind. Eventually he put her down on her bed and pulled the covers over her. Rachel smiled as she sat down on Holly's bed she always did love watching Richard care for the kids in many ways he was an excellent dad it just frustrated her when she was made to look like the bad guy when she Richard more or less let the kids do whatever they wanted and she wouldn't.

"Come on sweetheart try and go to sleep its way past your bedtime and you'll feel better in the morning" Rachel said before kissing her daughter on the cheek.

"But mum I was having fun with you and dad downstairs it's not often your both like that" Holly said

"Both like what?" Rachel asked

"Both happy normally you just argue" Holly said

"Oh darling that isn't true all couples argue but I am very sorry if you feel that we're not getting on very well or that we don't love each other to pieces because we do" Rachel explained to her daughter who looked very worried

"Your Mums right love we do argue but it's not over anything important me and your mum are completely fine so stop worrying" Richard said

Holly looked at both of her parents before mumbling "Louisa's mum and dad argued all the time and they got a divorce" tears were starting to form in Hollys eyes it had been something she had been worrying about for quite some time but until now she'd been too afraid to talk to her parents about it

"Well that must be very hard for Louisa horrible for her in fact and I hope your being especially nice to her at the moment because she'll need lots of friends to be there for her but daring if your worrying about me an dad getting a divorce then stop because I promise hand on heart that isn't going to happen okay" Rachel said

"Okay" Holly mumbled before shutting her eyes

"Night night Holly and no more worrying promise" Rachel said

"yeah I promise"

"Holly if your worried about this sort of thing in the future please come and talk to one of us love" Richard said

"okay night love you" Holly said to her parents

A few moments later they both crept out of her room and went onto the landing

"Richard we really need to stop arguing in front of the kids first Amy and now Holly our relationship isn't what 2 young girls should be worrying themselves about" Rachel said quietly so her daughters wouldn't here there conversation

"I know Rach and I'm sorry if I've been upsetting you you're a fantastic Mum and a fantastic wife I'm the luckiest guy in the world to have you and I'm sorry I don't always show it and you know what I do need to be more strict with the kids I know they see me as a push over"

"Oh darling they love you to pieces that's just who you are. And you know what I'm sorry too I've been a moody unreasonable cow over the last few days"

"No you haven't sweetheart but you do seem quite stressed out recently is something bothering you?" Richard asked sounding concerned

"oh nothing important just the usual, stress from work, keeping the kids happy, Mum being ill and to add to all that it's time of the flipping month so I suppose that's all the right ingredients to make a girl glow eh" Rachel said, Richard smiled at her before pulling her into a big hug

"Come on then you miserable old cow lets go and tell Amy its bedtime" Richard joked

"Oi only I'm allowed to call myself that" Rachel said laughing before walking downstairs to see Amy who was watching the music channel

"Come on now Amy bedtime love" Richard said

"just let me watch for 5 minutes please it's Friday night so it's not like I have school tomorrow" Amy whined

"5 minutes then straight up no arguing your still in trouble for earlier so behave yourself" Rachel warned this was enough to silence Amy she watched for a bit longer and then went to bed

Rachel and Richard made themselves a coffee and chatted for a while suddenly they noticed the time

"Oh my god it's 10:30 where the hell is Jake" Rachel said starting to worry

"I'll call Tom's mum see if he's on his way" Richard said before grabbing the phone

A few minutes later he came back into the living room looking very worried

"What is it love" Rachel asked

"Apparently Jake didn't show up at Tom's house his mum knew nothing about him coming" Richard said

"Oh god where can he be"

"Okay lets calm down I'll give him a ring" Richard said he tried ringing Jakes mobile but got no answer

A couple of minutes later they heard the phone ringing they felt so relieved thinking it must be Jake, however it wasn't Jake at all it was Richards work saying they needed him to come in

"You go I'll be fine here" Rachel said

"Are you sure what about Jake?" Richard asked

"I'll deal with him don't you worry I'm sure he'll come back soon" Rachel reassured her husband

"Okay bye sweetheart see you soon" Richard said to his wife Rachel kissed him goodbye before ringing Jakes mobile again however there was no need Rachel heard her son come in she felt so relieved but very angry at the same time

"Thank god you're okay I was worried sick" Rachel said

"Right in there sit down" Rachel commanded this immediately frightened Jake he knew that tone of voice and it normally meant only one thing-big trouble.

"Explanation now" Rachel shouted

"We were at toms and then …" Jake began before Rachel cut him off

"Well that's a load of rubbish you weren't at Toms so stop lying to me" Rachel said

"Where's Dad?" Jake asked

"At work not that it matters as he is just as annoyed as I am" Rachel said

"Look Mum I'm dead sorry it won't happen again but I don't want to explain where I was" Jake said

Rachel began to feel a little less angry now this was unlike Jake and he did look very worried she remembered that he hadn't wanted to explain where he was going earlier

"Why not?" Rachel asked her voice a little softer now

"Because it's embarrassing alright?" Jake explained Rachel looked at her son however much he pretended he was all grown up and tough now Rachel knew he was still a little boy and really quite vulnerable he was only 12 after all. She got up off her seat and went to sit on the sofa with her son and put her arm around him

"Hey I can do embarrassing I work with about 600 odd teenagers remember" Rachel said

"I know it's just.." Jake said but he didn't know what to say

"Look Jake is this something you'd feel more comfortable discussing with your dad when he gets back from work because if it is I would understand" Rachel said Jake shook his head weirdly he had always been closer to his Mum than to his dad just like Amy was a little closer to her Dad

"Okay want to talk to me about it then huh?" Rachel asked Jake thought for a minute and then decided he trusted his mum enough to talk to her

"Well I went out with Jessica Thomas you know like on a date" Jake explained

"Yes I do know I was 12 once you know and love that's not something to be embarrassed about she's a lovely girl me and your Dad would have been completely fine with it if you'd told us you really didn't need to lie to us" Rachel said

"I know I just I don't know I felt weird I thought you might make a big deal out of it or something but mum the thing is …" Jake said sounding nervous

"Go on" Rachel encouraged wanting to find out what was bothering her son

"Well how do you know if a girl wants to kiss you or not and if she does well what do I do?" Jake asked Rachel couldn't help but smile she felt so glad that Jake could talk to her about this stuff she wouldn't have dared talk to her Mum about it let alone her Dad

"Well you should wait until you're comfortable with each other and I'm pretty sure you'll know if she wants to because it just sort of feel like it's right and then it happens it' not something that most people plan or anything and as for what you do just be gentle and caring oh and make sure you've had a few mints" Rachel joked

"Okay thank mum" Jake said smiling

"That's alright but if you are going out with her again which I'm sure you will be what girl could resist your irresistible charms eh just let us know we're not going to make a big deal of it it's just good to know where you are and who you're with and try and look at a watch when you're not gazing into each other's eyes because if you don't your next date will be a maths lesson young man" Rachel joked causing Rachel to laugh

"Okay night Mum and I take it I'm grounded right" Jake said

"I'll let you off just this once but I mean it Jake if it happens again …"

"It won't" Jake promised

"Okay up to bed before I change my mind" Rachel said she gave her son a quick kiss before he went to bed Rachel was still smiling she loved that her son knew he could always talk to her

**Reviews greatly appreciated xxx**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

**Wanted to say a big congratulations to anyone receiving GCSE results today sure you all did well. Especially well done to Reddiefan whose results were absolutely amazing and she should be very proud **

It was a couple of days later and Rachel was preparing to go out with the her husband for a nice evening out just the two of them the kids were getting dropped off at Richards Mum's house, although they both loved the kids loads they did think it was important for them to have some alone time as well, they had been really distant from each other lately and they were desperate to change this.

Rachel was deliberating over what to wear she knew the restraint they were going to was quite posh and therefore wanted to dress up a little bit. Suddenly she heard someone on her door. "Who is it" she asked not wanting to make it sure it wasn't Jake as she was just about to get changed.

"It's me mum" Amy said Rachel opened the door for her

"oh hi love do you reckon this dress will look okay with a silver necklace" Rachel said holding up a beautiful quite tight fitting red dress it was quite short and definitely not the type of thing she usually felt comfortable wearing however she wanted to look her absolute best for Richard

"Yeah it's gorgeous but I'd wear it with a gold necklace" Amy suggested even though she was only 11 she had already got a good eye for fashion.

"Yes I think your right I'll just get changed into it" Rachel said Amy turned her back to her mother while she got changed out of her comfortable jeans and casual t-shirt and into the dress. Amy turned back to face her mother she was surprised at how much younger she looked when she was all dressed up Rachel was already a very pretty and sophisticated lady but she looked even more so when she put loads of effort into her appearance.

"What was it you wanted love?" Rachel asked sitting down on her bed next to Amy

"Look I know it's a big ask but is there any chance I could stay over at Samantha's house rather than at Grandmas?" Amy asked hopefully

"What part of the word grounded don't you understand Amy?" Rachel asked Amy had been grounded for 1 week after she had bunked off school yesterday

"I know I just thought you could make one little exception" Amy said looking down at the ground

"Look Amy I'm going to say no this time" Rachel said

Amy looked down at the ground she did look really upset Rachel thought.

Rachel lifted Amy's chin up so that her daughter was looking at her

"hey come on, the thin is Amy as your Mum It's my job to make sure you are taught right from wrong and that if you do decide to do the wrong thing then it has consequences. And if I punish you and then one day later I forget about the punishments then you're just going to do it again. Do you understand?" Rachel asked her voice sounding caring

"I guess but Mum I really am sorry"

"Yeah I know but come on darling they will be other sleepover won't they huh" Rachel said

"I know it's just it was kind of important I went to this one" Amy said her voice sounding miserable

"Oh what was so special about this one?" Rachel asked

"Well I just want to make sure I keep my friends but the thing is …" Amy began

"go on" Rachel said

"Well I'm not sure I really fit in with them I only went out yesterday because I didn't want to look stupid in front of them" Amy admitted, Rachel put her arm around her daughter as Amy rested her head against her Mums shoulder. She always liked cuddling up to her Mum, the motherly smell of her powders and perfume always made her feel relaxed.

"Oh darling you shouldn't feel pressurised into anything at all, at the end of the day you are your own person and of course someone like you is always going to have friends, you beautiful, funny clever everything most girls would dream of being. Look how about you and I make a deal" Rachel said

"Okay" Amy replied eagerly

"Right well you can go tonight but that means your grounded for an extra day when you get back to make up for it and you help me do the ironing and make the meals tomorrow" Rachel said, Amy thought this sounded fair enough although she would never admit it she secretly liked doing little household chores with her Mum, Rachel was hardly a domestic goddess so would be grateful of Amy's company, they would talk and have a laugh together and normally finish up getting so distracted neither of them finish up doping much work

"Okay deal" Amy agreed

"Good now get your stuff together we don't want to keep your Dad waiting do we now" Rachel said before helping the kids get sorted and making sure they had everything they need for the night.

A few minutes later Rachel met the kids downstairs she quickly got them into the car and started to drive off she was supposed to be meeting Richard at 6:30 and she always did like to be on time for things.

"Mum why does Amy get to go on a sleepover that's so unfair" Jake said

"Because me and Amy made a deal" Rachel said

"Oh yeah what's that I know I grounded you Amy but of course you can still go on a sleepover"

"Don't start Jake, you're not so badly done to either let's not forget last night's little escapade" Rachel said that soon shut Jake up. A few minutes later they arrived at Samantha's house Rachel said goodbye to her daughter before warning her to be on her best behaviour and watching her as she went in the house she then started up the car again

"Mummy I need a wee" Holly called from the back

"Well we'll be at your Grans in 10 minutes you're going to have to hang on" Rachel said

"But I can't wait that long I need to go now" Holly whined

"Well why didn't you go before we set off" Rachel sighed exasperated

"Because you were in a rush so I didn't have time" Holly argued

"Well there's nothing I can do now so just cross your legs or something and try and think about something else" Rachel suggested

Eventually they arrived at Betty's house as soon as she opened the door Holly darted upstairs to go to the loo without even saying hello to her Grandma.

"She seems in a hurry" Betty commented

"She's been desperate for the toilet all the way" Rachel told the old lady

"Would you like to come in for a few minutes Rachel I can make us a coffee" Betty offered she liked Rachel very much and enjoyed chatting to her. Rachel knew she could probably get going but hadn't the heart to turn down her offer, it must be so hard for her living all alone especially since her husband died Rachel thought to herself she was such a sweet old lady and Rachel did feel really sorry for her

"That'd be lovely thanks but I can't stay for too long" Rachel said, Betty smiled before starting on the coffees Rachel noticed her hand were shaking a bit and she felt bad watching her struggle "Do you want a hand with them Betty?" Rachel asked politely

"No I'm okay thanks love I can manage" Betty said eventually Betty got them sorted and put one down in front of Rachel.

"Thank you" Rachel said "and thanks very much for having the kids tonight it's so kind of you"

"It's no problem at all its great to spend some time with the kids pity Amy couldn't come" Betty said

"I know but you know what girls her age are like it can't be easy for her just starting school and I think she just wants to make sure she forms some good bonds with the people in her class if you know what I mean" Rachel explained

"Of course, of course" Betty said the two woman talked for a bit longer before Rachel thanked her again for looking after the kids before she said goodbye to Jake. She then went upstairs to see Holly she Rachel found her on the bed she stayed in when she was with her Grandma she went and sat on her bed and gave her a hug

"Right I'm off now but you have a good time and be very good for Grandma make sure you go to bed when she tell you to and eat everything she cooks for you even if you don't really like it"Rachel instructed

"But Mum she always makes me go to bed so early much earlier than you and Dad send me to bed" Holly argued

"Holly no arguments do as she tells you it's very nice of you to look after you and Jake for the night" Rachel said

"Okay mum have a nice time with Dad"

"Thanks sweetie bye love you lots" Rachel said before kissing her daughter goodbye she then practically man out the house realizing she was running late

Eventually she arrived at the restaurant she dashed out the car and inside before greeting her husband with a kiss

"Hi darling sorry I'm late your mum invited me in for coffee and we got chatting and.."

"Never mind sweetheart you're here now look darling I've got something to tell you" Richard said nervously

"What is it?" Rachel asked sensing this was not going to be good …

**To be continued**

**I was wondering what does everyone think of the character Richard I was only planning to keep him in for a few chapters but im actually enjoying writing about him and want to keep him in for longer but what does everyone else think ?**

**Please review x**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"Rachel I've been having an affair it's all over now but I can't keep it a secret any longer I am so sorry sweetheart" Richard said tears forming in his eyes as he stared at his beautiful wife he didn't know what he was thinking when he was wasting time with some other woman.

Rachel just sat in complete shock she didn't know what to think or do she just sat in silence her hands shaking "How could you?" She asked quietly

"I don't know I was stupid please Rachel don't leave me" Richard begged

"So when I've been working my arse off trying my bloody hardest to look after the kids, be a good mum to them you've been screwing some of woman" Rachel said her voice shaking

"Look Rachel I'm not going to defend what I've done it was stupid and I know how much it must hurt you" Richard said

"Never mind me what about our kids have you got any idea how much it going to hurt them knowing what their precious Dad's been up to all this time. Why Richard? Why am I not good enough for you?" Rachel asked tears starting to roll down her cheek she quickly tried to brush them away she could tell people were staring at them.

"oh Rachel of course your good enough for me. Look I was at a party pissed out my head and Jade came onto me …."

"Jade wow classy" Rachel said sarcastically

"Look Rachel it was over in 2 weeks you and our wonderful kids are all that matter to me now and that's a promise"

"Look Richard let's talk about this back at home" Rachel said she still felt furious but in a way she could see why he did what he did their marriage had been on the rocks and like her he had a stressful job.

"Okay" Richard said Rachel thought he sounded a lot like a kid at this point in time – scared and vulnerable.

Once back at home the two of them sat on the sofa both of them feeling nervous

"look Richard I'm not saying I'm not angry or that I'm ever going to forget this but I think we can move on and make a best of things for the kids' sake as much as our own" Rachel said

"oh Rachel thank you so much but listen there's something else, Jade has a little girl who is going to be taken off her and no before you ask I don't know the kid properly and neither am I laying at being Daddy but Rach this kid she has nothing her Mums a waste of space, her Dad doesn't want to know she has no one, I wouldn't ask unless it was absolutely necessary but before I ended it with Jade she said she wants me to do everything in her power to stop Sophie going into care and the only way I can do that is by keeping here a few days" Richard said before taking a deep breath

"oh this just gets better and better. Oh Rachel just to let you know I've been having an affair with what sounds to be one of the complete dregs of society oh and by the way can you raise her kid" Rachel said

"Look Rach you wouldn't be raising her don't be daft it's just for a little while till we find her some decent foster parents, I can't have a little girl go into care it isn't right" Richard said

"Well it doesn't sound like I've got any choice in the matter. Right she stays here for no more than a few days just until you can find somewhere better for her then we put a stop to all of this crap and move on"

"Oh Rachel you have no idea how grateful I am to you"

"You know what save it I'm not in the mood to hear it just leave me in peace for an hour or so" Rachel said bitterly before going into the kitchen and pouring herself a much needed glass of red wine.

Rachel sat back down on the sofa and flicked through the tv channels not that she could concentrate it wasn't long before the tears started pouring down her cheeks again she wished one of the kids was with her to distract her and she was in real need of a cuddle from one of them.

At Samantha's house Amy started to feel really uncomfortable she felt really left out and all her other friends were talking about things that she didn't have much interest in at the moment and they all seemed so grown up next to her, they were going on and on about boys and they all seemed to have women like figures that they were showing off in tight fitting pyjama tops, Amy wished she could be more like them she was beginning to wish she'd just to her Grandma's house.

"So Amy who do you fancy?" One of the girls asked

"um no one really" Amy replied sounding small this was so unlike Amy normally she was bursting with confidence all through primary school she had been just about the loudest kid any of the teachers had ever had to deal with she also very pretty and even at such a young age boys were noticing her however at this point in her life she was completely oblivious to it all she cared about was having a good laugh at school and having some fun.

"Good job not like anyone would fancy you with a figure like a boys" Samantha said cattily she hadn't meant it to hurt Amy, but Amy immediately had to try and fight back the tears she hated the fact she hadn't developed properly yet and she especially hated the fact that someone had picked up on it and mentioned it especially when there was loads of people around her all of whom were now laughing.

Amy decided she couldn't take any more of this she hated being laughed at all she wanted was to be home with her Mum "Guys I don't feel well, I feel really sick I think my mum might have to come and pick me up" Amy said

"Oh that came on quick" someone remarked

"I know it happens a lot I'm really sorry"

A few minutes later Rachel heard the phone ring she was surprised to hear it was Amy

"Mum I'm really sorry but can you come and pick me up" Amy asked Rachel was concerned when she heard how upset her daughter sounded

"Yeah course I will love it's only a 5 minute drive why do you want to come home?" Rachel asked

"Stomach ache" Amy replied

"Ok I'll be there in 10 minutes"

As promised 10 minutes later Amy saw Rachel's Mazda swerve onto the drive she came straight out the house and into the car.

"Hey love let's get home and get you some medicine" Rachel said

As soon as they were home Amy went straight into the living room while Rachel got her some aspirin and some hot chocolate sorted.

Once on the sofa Amy struggled to hold back the tears however she didn't want Rachel knowing she was upset.

Rachel came back into the living room and was shocked when she saw her daughter crying into one of the cushions. She put down the aspirin and hot chocolate and went and sat down next to Amy she knew there was a lot more to this than a stomach ache

"That little stomach ache of yours is causing you some upset isn't it?" Rachel said putting her arm around her daughter as Amy buried her head in her chest, when Rachel started stroking her hair she began to cry harder.

"Want to tell me what's happened darling?" Rachel asked gently

"Is Dad around?" Amy asked she really didn't want to talk about it with him around

"Nope just me and you so come on tell me all about it" Rachel replied

"There all so grown up, and all they ever talk about is boys and who fancies who and they don't include me at all and Samantha said nobody would ever fancy me because I have a figure like a boy I don't think she knew she'd hurt my feelings but she did and then they all started to laugh at me" Amy told her Mum before bursting into fresh floods of tears

"Well then Samantha's talking crap, you know something Amy there actually just showing how immature they are if that's all there interested and darling your 11 years old and I know this isn't what you want to hear but love your just a little kid still of course you're not going to have a proper figure yet there'd be something wrong if you did. You know what the Gods honest truth is Amy there jealous of you, darling have you not looked in the mirror lately you are absolutely gorgeous and im not just saying that because I'm your mum I'm saying it because it's the truth everyone who has ever ,met you has said so" Rachel said

"I guess you're right Mum but Its so hard sometimes"

"I know it is darling but to be honest I don't think theses so called friends of yours have really been acting like friends towards you have I, friends are people you have things in common with and get along with their supposed to bring you up and not down" Rachel said as she continued to stroke her daughters hair.

"Thanks mum and thanks for coming to pick me up I hope I didn't ruin yours and dads night"

"Don't worry about it darling now I think it's safe to say we can put the aspirin away but how about some hot chocolate and then watch some TV." Rachel suggested

"Sounds good Mum"

"Okay why don't we go upstairs first and get changed into out pyjamas and bring a couple of blankets down" Rachel said

"Yeah I'd like that"

"Come on then" Rachel said before getting up off the sofa and going upstairs

The two of them had a wonderful evening it was nice it just been two of them for a change.

**Please review**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Rachel was busy clearing the house up it was early the next morning, not that it really needed cleaning it was just something to take her mind off things. Luckily the kids were at their Grandma's house until lunch time and Amy was still fast asleep in bed and would probably stay that way for a few hours. Soon Richard appeared downstairs Rachel was surprised to see him as she thought he would be staying out of her way she also couldn't help but notice how incredibly handsome he looked with his tousled brown hair, big brown eyes and youthful complexion he was only 33 so was a good 4 years younger than she was.

"Thought you'd be staying out of my way" Rachel said sharply

"Rach we need to talk I'm really sorry and if I could go back in time and change things then i would but I can't"

"You're right you can't so we're stuck with it"

"Look Rachel how are we going to tell the kids you know about Sophie and everything" Richard asked his wife, Rachel looked at him he reminded her of a frightened school boy

"I don't know maybe you should have thought about that before you went around sleeping with some scum bag and then agreed to look after her kid." Rachel replied bitterly she was still feeling extremely betrayed and upset and therefore wasn't about to show him any kind of sympathy

"Rach the last thing I want to do is let this destroy our marriage but if you want shot of me then I understand it's not I want because I love you to bloody pieces but I'd respect your decision" Richard said before taking a deep breath

Rachel thought for a moment before saying "Well it's not what I want either Richard you're an idiot and a pain in the arse but I couldn't imagine life without you and as for telling the kids I think if we can show that we still love each other every bit as much as we did before all this crap then they'll accept it they won't be happy about it but they'll live with it and look this Sophie any chance you could tell me a bit more about her if she's going to be staying here for a couple of days then it's important I know something about her" Rachel said

"Well all I know is she's 4 years old and so far her life's been full of crap no one has ever been there for her maybe finding a new family will be the best thing for her"

"Oh god the poor kid so she's getting dropped here tomorrow so that should give us time to have a chat to the kids and then clean up one of the spare rooms yes?" Rachel asked

"thanks darling and don't worry I'll completely take care of her for the few days she's here make her breakfast, baths, sort her out at bedtime all that stuff" Richard promised

"Richard look I don't have anything against this kid i'll treat her the same as any other guest I think kids at that age especially little girls well they need a woman around them you know"

"Oh yeah why's that because us men don't know how to look after kids" Richard retorted

"Well especially a man like you If you'd have been in charge our kids would have been dangling off the roof by the time there were 2 with a bottle of beer in their hands" Rachel joked

Richard laughed before pulling his wife into a kiss it wasn't long before they could both feel the passion building up between them

"You want to take this upstairs seen as for once in our life we have no kids around" Richard asked

"Oh did I not tell you Amy came home last night so probably best if we save it to tonight don't want to wake her up" Rachel said smiling

"What why did she come home she begged you to let her go on that sleepover thingy" Richard said

"I know to be honest Rich I think she's having a bit of a tough time of it at the moment" Rachel said

"What Amy she's the bubbliest of kids going and feisty as anything doubt anyone would dare give her a hard time"

"No well she is feeling down at the moment you don't know what it's like growing up as a girl all the bitchiness especially in year 7 it's like there in a race of who can grow up the fastest if you don't have fully grown boobs and 10 boyfriends on the go then apparently you're a late developer and Amy doesn't want to be a part of all that but I don't know feels like she's being dragged into it" Rachel said it felt good talking to her husband about all this it was great how they always shared their worries with each other

"Bloody hell she's 11 years old she's still just a little girl" Richard remarked

"I know that's what I said to her last night but she just seems so upset about all this when we were her age we were still buying skipping ropes and dolls" Rachel said

"I know kids grow up so fast these days Rach" Richard said

"God it's scary isn't it? Anyway don't say I said anything to you, I think she was feeling a bit embarrassed about it all so best not to make a fuss" Rachel said

A few minutes later they heard Amy coming downstairs they quickly changed the subject so there daughter wouldn't know they'd been discussing her. Amy walked into the room with her dressing gown on and a hot water bottle in her hand. She sat down in between her Mum and dad from her face you could tell that she hadn't slept very much from the tearstains and dark circles under her eyes

"Hey love you sleep okay?" Rachel asked sounding concerned

"Yeah okay" Amy replied sounding small

"What's with the hot water bottle?" Richard asked

"I have a stomach ache I was going to fill it up" Amy said

"Oh yeah your Mum said you had to come home last night because you weren't feeling too good" Richard said Amy was glad to hear her Mum hadn't told her Dad the real reason why she had to come home.

"Richard why don't you go and make me and Amy some coffee and go and get her some aspirin or something oh and fill her hot water bottle up while you're at it" Rachel said laughing when she realised how bossy and demanding she must have sounded

"Anything else ma'am?" Richard joked

"Yeah come to think of it you can bring us some biscuits as well" Rachel said still laughing

"Is she like this at school Aims I feel sorry for you lot if she is" Richard asked causing both his daughter and wife to burst out laughing

"Only with me" Amy replied smiling both her parents were glad to see her happy again

"Right my servant duties await me then don't want to keep her ladyship waiting" Richard said causing Rachel to whack him with a cushion

Once Richard had left Rachel turned to face her eldest daughter

"Are you ok really love" Rachel asked gently

"Apart from my stomach ache I'm okay or I will be soon"

"Yeah you're right you will be and you know why? Because you're you Amy."

"Thanks mum" Amy said nuzzling her head into her Mums chest

"Wonder what's caused that stomach ache to come on best take it easy today huh"

A couple of minutes later Richard came back in. Rachel thought this might be the time to tell Amy about Richard and about Sophie

"Aims we need to talk to you" Rachel said looking at Richard

"What about" Amy asked

Richard took a deep breath before saying

"A few weeks ago I started seeing another woman I promise you it was nothing serious and its all over now but the thing is Me an your Mum are going to be looking after this woman's kid for a few days before she gets fostered by a new family" Richard explained

"What but Mum's forgiven you"

"Yes I have because I love you Dad very much even after this mistake and what you kids need is two parents who love one another and are here for you" Rachel said

"But Dad cheated on you"

"I know and he's extremely sorry and I know he won't do anything so stupid again" Rachel said calmly

"so you sure you two are like ok" Amy asked worried

"Yeah course we are neither of us would give our family up for anything at all" Rachel said

"Really?" Amy asked surprised at how calm her mum was being

"Yeah and soon we'll put all of this behind us" Rachel promised

The three of them cuddled up for a while before getting on with the day

After Holly and Jake got back from there Grandmas Rachel and Richard explained things to them obviously Holly was only little so had lots of questions that both of them answered. They both acted similar to Holly shocked but glad their parents were okay.

It was about 12am when Amy woke up her stomach was really hurting so she got up and went to the bathroom that's when she noticed the blood on her underwear she really didn't know what to do she was only 11 and so not many of the other girls had got there periods yet so she didn't know much about them and she couldn't help but feel really scared. She really wanted to wake up Rachel but she knew once she was asleep this was an almost impossible task and Richard would be bound to wake up as well. She began to cry a bit because she really didn't know what to do and she hadn't been expecting it to come this early. She started rooting around the bathroom for pads but couldn't seem to find any she began to get really panicky because she knew she couldn't go to sleep like this.

Richard woke up and went downstairs for a drink he noticed the bathroom light on however didn't think much of it assuming it was just one of the kids going to the loo. However when he came back 5 minutes later and it was still on he began to get a bit worried. He could see Amys room so knew she wasn't in her bed.

"Amy you okay love?" Richard asked

Amy froze on the spot she really didn't want to explain this to her Dad however he was bound to be able to tell she'd been crying and would want to know why. Slowly she opened the door her dad was shocked when he saw her tearstained face "What's wrong love?" he asked

"I really need Mum" Amy said

"But she's fast asleep so please tell me what it is Aims"

"No I can't please get Mum for me I really need her" Amy cried

"Okay I'll go and get her" Richard said

Richard went back to there room and tried to shake his wife awake

"Rach Amy needs you she's in the bathroom and she seems upset" Richard told his wife

"What's the matter with her" Rachel asked sitting up and putting on her dressing gown and slippers

"I don't know she just kept saying she needed you" Richard said

"Right I'll go and see what this is all about then" Rachel sighed getting out of bed and walking towards the bathroom she knocked on the door and said "Amy it's me can you let me in Dad said you were wanting me" Rachel said Amy was relieved to hear her Mums voice so she opened the door allowing her to come in

"Oh sweetheart are you feeling upset about yesterday again" Rachel said sympathetically putting her arm around her daughter

"No mum it's not that I think my periods might have started and I really don't know what to do" Any said Rachel was shocked to hear this thinking Amy was quite young however now she came to think about it she was probably about the same age when she started

"darling that's nothing to worry about I know it probably a bit of a shock to you but you'll soon get used to it" Rachel said "Right let's get you sorted out is it just your pyjama bottoms that need a wash or does your sheet need to go in as well"

"No I don't think so"

"Okay well if you get some fresh pyjamas sorted and if you look in the bathroom cupboard there should be some pads in there we'll go and get some more tomorrow but there should be enough for now and I'll go downstairs and make us a drink and we can talk properly okay?" Rachel said

"okay thanks Mum, thanks for helping me out and getting up" Amy said feeling considerably more calm now

"Amy that's what I'm here for love I don't mind one bit I'm just glad you told me" Rachel said

"Please don't tell dad I really don't want him fussing over me and acting all weird and awkward" Amy said Rachel couldn't help but smile a little bit

"Don't worry I won't tell him promise" Rachel said

A few minutes later Amy appeared downstairs having sorted herself out she noticed Rachel was putting her bed sheets in the wash

"What are you doing Mum" Amy asked

"Oh I went to check these didn't need a wash and they did you must not have noticed before don't worry I've already put clean ones on and I'll get this out the wash by tomorrow so no one will know anything about it" Rachel said sensing Amy was worried

"Now should we go and have that coffee in the living room darling"

The two of them sat in the living room both of them lying down on the large sofa that was actually big enough to be used as a double bed.

"How are you feeling amy?" Rachel asked

"ok now I was just really scared at first"

"No wonder it's a big thing to happen to you, you know and you need anyone to talk to at all you come straight to me"

"I will do but I think I'm going to be okay"

"Yeah I'm sure you will be love"

They finished their coffee and then Rachel went into Amys room and kissed her goodnight and tucking her in- something she often still did before switching the light off in her room and letting her go back to sleep.

When she got back to her room Rachel was surprised to see Richard awake

"You took your time rach"

"I know just had stuff to sort out"

"Amy okay? What was up with her" Richard asked

"Yeah she's fine just a stomach upset come on lets go to sleep" Rachel said before turning over and going back to sleep

**Please review**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

**These few chapters have been set in a half term break just in case anyone was wondering why they all seemed to have so many days off haha x**

The next day soon came and Rachel and Amy were both in the spare room clearing it out even though Sophie was only staying for a few days they wanted to make it as comfy for her as possible. Rachel had decided to put Sophie in the spare room next to Amy's so there was someone always close by if she needed anything ; all the other spare rooms were quite far away from anyone's bedroom and Rachel didn't want her to feel isolated. Amy had agreed to help Rachel out however she didn't really need much persuasion. Amy still was feeling a bit shaken up by her period starting suddenly the other night and with all that had happened recently she had been quite clingy to her mum this was very unusual for Amy normally she liked to be independent however Rachel was enjoying being there for her daughter.

"Mum what's Sophie like. Do you know much about her" Amy asked she was eager to find out more about the little girl who would be staying with them.

"I don't to be honest love and neither does dad, all he's said is that she's four years old and she's had a pretty hard life so far so make sure you take care of her and everything" Rachel said she was glad to have Amy around she was very good with little children despite the fact she was quite a boisterous girl in many ways and Rachel thought it might be good for Sophie to have a younger person around to help her out if she needed anything as she probably wouldn't feel as intimidated by her.

"Yeah I will do" Amy promised

"Good girl look Amy of you want to go and watch TV or something that's fine by me, you've been really helpful today and I really do appreciate it love" Rachel said

"No I don't mind at all" Amy said

"Well thank you very much Amy carry on like this and you'll be in line for daughter of the year award" Rachel said causing Amy to giggle

"Dream on Mum" Amy said

"How are you feeling love? You seem a lot happier today"

"I'm okay I've just been feeling so emotional lately" Amy told her Mum

"Well it's no wonder you know what with all the crap that's been going on and as well of that you're starting to turn from a little girl into a woman and that's a big change for anyone to go through" Rachel commented

"You didn't tell Dad did you about …you know"

"What about you getting your period?" Rachel asked

"Why don't you say it a bit louder so the whole street can here" Amy hissed

"Well it's nothing to be embarrassed about darling and no I didn't I promised I wouldn't didn't i?" Rachel said

"Mum is it normal to have really bad stomach cramps when it starts?" Amy asked

"Yeah of course it is I know it's horrible but unfortunately pretty much all women get them with their period the best thing to do is just get some pain killers and I always find putting a hot water bottle on my stomach helps" Rachel advised suddenly Rachel and Amy's conversation was interrupted by the sound of Jake giggling outside

"Jake in here now" Rachel said sternly. Jake bounded in grinning broadly

"Is it true Amy got her period no wonder she's been such a moody cow lately" Jake said causing Amy's cheeks to flush red.

"Jake that has got absolutely nothing to do with you and you know what it shouldn't be something you have any interest in knowing anyway" Rachel said to her son "And it is completely unacceptable to eavesdrop me and Amy were having a private conversation so now you can go and help Holly with her homework"

"oh do I have to" Jkae complained Rachel threw him a look which told him not to argue he sighed and then went downstairs

"Just ignore him Amy he's being stupid I'll make sure he doesn't tell anyone trust me" Rachel said

Amy sighed before saying "Mum why do boys have to be so immature and pathetic all the time"

"God knows Amy" Rachel said the two of them then finished up clearing out thee spare room before Rachel went to start making tea before taking over from Jake with helping Holly with her homework and Amy went to listen to her music.

"Hey Rach" Richard said waltzing into the kitchen having just finished a game of tennis

"Hiya how was the tennis?" Rachel asked not that she really had any intrest-she despised the sport!

"Good thanks right I'd best go and set up the spare room for Sophie then"

"No need me and Amy did it earlier so you just go and watch TV and try to stay out of trouble" Rachel said a mischievous grin on her face

"Yes miss" Richard said smiling

A couple of hours a later Rachel and Richard got up to answer a knock at the door, outside stood a very frightened young girl, who's clothes and hair had been completely drenched by the pouring rain, she was shaking and it was obvious that she had been crying. This broke Rachel's heart the one thing she hated most was seeing a child upset in any way particularly such a young child. Richard began talking to her social worker and thanked her for dropping Sophie off she checked she had all the contact details right and told him she'd be in touch before saying goodbye to the three of them Rachel crouched down beside the little girl so that she was on her level.

"Hello Sophie Richard's told me a lot about you my names Rachel do you want to come inside out the rain?" Rachel said her voice smooth and gentle

Sophie looked at the lady in front of her she immediately felt a bit more relaxed there was something about her warm hazel eyes, sweet smelling perfume and kindly face that made her feel comforted. Rachel led her inside only then did she realise how freezing cold she was

"oh Richard she's frozen, I'll tell you what why don't I take you upstairs and you can get out of those wet things I've got a load of towels so you can dry of do you have a dressing gown with you" Rachel asked

"No I don't think so" Sophie replied timidly

"That's okay I'm sure we'll be able to find you one"

Richard smiled as he watched his wife help relax the little girl it amazed him how she was so motherly with pretty much any child she met, even though teenagers were her area of expertise she was brilliant with little kids as well Richard thought.

Rachel led Sophie upstairs she decided to introduce her to Amy.

"Your house is huge" Sophie commented amazed at how many different rooms they were, Rachel smiled glad the little girl seemed to be relaxing a bit

"Thank you although it doesn't feel so big when you have 3 kids making a mess everywhere and not bothering to lift a finger" Rachel joked causing Sophie to smile

Rachel knocked on Amy's door and then waited for Amy to tell her it was okay to come in before walking in with Sophie following behind her.

"Amy this is Sophie" Rachel said introducing her eldest daughter to the little girl.

Amy took out her headphones and switched her TV off and turned to look at the little girl smiling at her

"Hiya I'm Amy" Amy said

"Hello"

"You look freezing, why don't you get out of those wet things, do you want me to show her to her room mum and I'll get her sorted out with a dressing gown and stuff" Amy said, Rachel smiled glad to see her daughter was trying to help settle Sophie in

"Okay I'll leave you two girls to it, I'll be downstairs if you need me" Rachel said before leaving the room. She thought what a lovely girl Sophie had seemed even after all the stuff she must have been through.

"Do you want me to show you your room, me and mum cleared it out earlier" Amy told Sophie she then led her through to the spare room and Sophie's eyes instantly lit up as she'd never had a proper room of her own before and it was really pretty and spacious

"Wow it's beautiful" Sophie said "it's like a princesses room" Amy laughed at hearing this it seemed weird to her that someone would seem this excited over a bedroom.

"I'm glad you like it now get out of those wet things I think Mum left some towels in here somewhere, so you can dry off." Amy said she then started to help Sophie out of her things that were now clinging to her body, when Sophie was undressed Amy couldn't help but notice how skinny her body was. She rubbed her body with the towel to help her dry off and then wrapped it round her and put a towel round her hair.

"I'll go and look for a dressing gown for you" Amy said, when Amy had left Sophie sat down on the bed and smiled it seemed really nice here and both Rachel and Amy seemed lovely.

Amy went in search of a dressing gown however the only ones she could find were those belong to her and Rachel as Holly's was in the wash. She decided to use Rachel' soft while furry cardigan instead, Amy didn't think she'd mind too much as she barely ever wore it and it was a couple of sizes too small for her, however when Amy put it on Sophie it was down to her feet Amy couldn't help but laughing at the sight of her.

Amy then took the towel off the little girls hair and started to dry it for her. Sophie loved it when people did this for her however it was extremely rare that anyone took the time.

"Should we go downstairs and watch a DVD or we could watch TV in my room"

"You have your own TV" Sophie asked astonished

"Yeah bit had to beg my mum and dad for it for ages"

"Can we go downstairs please?"

"Yeah sure" Amy said leading Sophie into the lounge where they both sat on the sofa she flicked through the TV channels and saw that a repeat of last night's big brother was on she loved it however her Mum hated her watching it and had threatened to disconnect her TV if she found her watching it again in her room, however she really wanted to see last night episode so she decided that if she put it on quietly her Mum wouldn't know anything about it and Sophie was too young to understand it anyway and any bad language would be beeped out at this time of the day.

"Sophie do you mind if I put big brother on?" Amy asked

"No of course not" Sophie replied she didn't have a clue what this programme was but wanted to keep Amy happy as she seemed really nice and good to talk to.

"Okay but best keep to ourselves don't tell my mum I've been watching it" Amy said

"I won't" Sophie promised

Amy began to get engrossed in the programme Sophie didn't have a clue what any of the people were on about however was perfectly happy just sat next to Amy.

Unfortunately for Amy about half an hour in Rachel started shouting her to help lay the table however Amy was so into the tv she didn't hear her. When Rachel didn't get a response she went into the living room.

"Amy turn that rubbish off right now I've told you before about watching that. And you especially don't watch it when there's a 4 year old with you for goodness sake start to think a bit more and be more responsible it's completely inappropriate for you let alone a little girl, now will you please turn it off and come and help me lay the table " Rachel said sternly

"Yes Miss" Amy said sarcastically whilst rolling her eyes

"And don't let me see you rolling your eyes at me again"

"Yes Miss" Amy said again

"And stop being so cheeky"

"Yes Miss" Amy said again giggling slightly Sophie was finding all this really funny she wasn't used to people back chatting adults

"Amy pack it in" Rachel said

"Yes Miss"

"For god's sake Amy how old are we?"

"God you don't know how old your own daughter is some mother you are" Amy said there was nothing she loved more than winding her mum up for a laugh, Rachel always tried her best to act like she was angry however Amy could tell she secretly found it funny

"In the kitchen now" Rachel said struggling to hold back her laughter

"Yes Miss" Amy said

"You're overstepping the mark my girl now in the kitchen"

"Yes Miss" Amy said before scurrying into the kitchen she knew she was pushing it now

Rachel decided to clean up the living room a bit before going into the kitchen Amy had left it in a right mess

"God why is it wherever that girl goes she leaves a complete mess behind her. I'm sorry for leaving you loose with her Sophie" Rachel said causing Sophie to giggle

"She seems really nice and she's so funny" Sophie said

"She's not funny she's a pain in the butt." Rachel joked she then looked up at the little girl and couldn't help but laugh when she saw she was wearing her cardigan thingy that she never wore and how massive it looked on her small body

"Think it might be a bit big for you" Rachel laughed gesturing towards the cardigan

"It's really cosy and warm though it's like a big soft blanket"

"Yeah I know it's a pity my sister didn't get the next size up and then I would wear it all the time"

"I'm sorry I didn't realise it was yours do you want it back now Amy gave it to me" Sophie said worried

"No darling don't worry about it I never wear it anyway" Rachel said a couple of seconds later Holly appeared at the door, she stayed there when she saw Sophie she always was a little shy around new people

"Hols why don't you come on in and meet Sophie come on don't be scared" Rachel coaxed Holly came in and stood by her Mum

"Hi Sophie I'm holly" Holly said sounding nervous

"Hello"

"Right I'm going to go and help Amy who by now has no doubt smashed all the glasses and cutlery we own" Rachel joked before leaving Sophie and Holly alone

After a little while Holly and Sophie started to get on really well despite the 4 year age gap they found out they actually had quite a lot in common with one another. After about 15 minutes Rachel called them both in for dinner.

When they were eating Rachel and Richard couldn't help but notice how quickly the little girl was eating her food it was like she hadn't eaten anything in ages.

"Do you want me to run you a bath after dinner love?" Rachel asked Sophie

"Yes please" Sophie replied

They all finished eating and then went to put the plates by the dishwasher

"Amy go and start running a bath please love and make sure it's not too hot" Rachel instructed

The 3 girls went upstairs while Jake went and watched TV leaving Rachel and Richard alone clearing up after dinner

"How's she settling in Rachel?" Richard asked his wife

"She's fine I think, she seems a lovely girl"

"Yeah she is such a shame she's had so much crap in her life so far though" Richard said

"I know it must be so awful for her"

"Well you know what it's like you know having parents that couldn't give a shit about you and basically having no childhood" Richard said gently to Rachel he knew it was a delicate subject for her

"Yeah I do but maybe getting taken off her Mum was the best thing for her and I know that sounds awful but after my Mum died things did start to get better for me for a while just a pity they all went wrong again" Rachel said quietly

"But Rachel look at you now you've got a lovely family, the school and of course me" Richard said smiling

"I know i couldn't ask for a better life now" Rachel said before leaning into kiss her husband. She then went upstairs intending to go and help Sophie with her bath. However when she got upstairs she realised the bathroom door was locked.

"Girls are you ok in there?" Rachel asked

"Yeah I'm just giving Sophie her bath" Amy said Rachel was impressed by how much Amy had taken Sophie under her wing

"Okay Amy but be careful" Rachel said

About 30 minutes later Sophie and Amy re appeared downstairs however this time Sophie was dressed in her white pyjamas. Rachel noticed how tired the little girl looked and thought it best if she got her off to bed now it had been a very busy day for her after all and she was probably in need of a good night's sleep.

"Hey love should we get you off to bed?" Rachel asked

"Okay" Sophie replied this was the one thing she was dreading-bedtime. Almost every night she would have nightmares or wet the bed and she hated it but didn't have any idea how to stop them she hoped she wouldn't have one here she really didn't want to get into trouble like she did at home.

Rachel led her upstairs and tucked her into bed.

"Night night love" Rachel said

"Night, see you in the morning" Sophie said

"Do you want the lamp on for 10 minutes before you go to sleep" Rachel asked

"No thanks I'll just go to sleep" Sophie said

"Okay" Rachel said before flicking the light off and leaving the little girls room

When she was downstairs Rachel sat in between Amy and Jake on the sofa while Richard got Holly bathed and into bed.

"Mum is Sophie ok" Amy asked

"What do you mean love?" Rachel asked

"Like when I was bathing her and stuff, I noticed how skinny she was"

"Amy listen to me that girl has had a crap life so far, so much so she probably wasn't even fed properly and now while she's here it's put job to make sure we help relax her and look after her before she gets adopted" Rachel said

"Okay Mum" Amy said the 3 of them watched TV for a bit longer before Amy and Jake went up to their own rooms and watched TV in there.

It was about 1 in the morning when Amy woke up, her stomach was hurting her again so she decided to go downstairs to get some ibuprofen however when she came out of her room she heard crying coming from Sophie's bedroom. She went in and found her awake sobbing her heart out, Amy went and sat on her bed and flicked the light on, she put her arm around her skinny body.

"What's the matter do you miss your Mum or something?" Amy asked

"No I had a dream and wet the bed I'm really sorry I didn't mean to"

"That's okay of course you didn't mean to do you want me to go and get my Mum and she'll sort you out"

"Won't she be angry?"

"No of course not, she's not like that honestly when I was your age I mjst have drove her crazy the amount of times she's have to get up in the night when I had a bead dream or wet the bed but she never shouted at me once"

"Really"

"Really don't tell her I said this but she's just about the loveliest woman ever she hardly ever gets properly angry but if you don't want to wake her up now I'm on my way down anyway so I can sort you out, my mum will probably find out anyway when she gets the washing out but just get her on her own tomorrow morning an tell her about it trust me she won't get cross"

"Okay thanks Amy" Sophie said it was lovely having someone there to help her out when this happened rather than shout at her. Amy helped her out of her pyjamas and stripped her bed for her. Before getting some clean sheets from the airing cupboard and out them on her bed

For once Rachel wasn't having a very good night's sleep and therefore heard Amy go downstairs. She got up and went to see what was going on, she got a shock when she saw her putting sheets into the washing machine

"Hiya love what you doing?" Rachel asked

"Sophie had a nightmare and wet the bed so I'm sorting her out with fresh bed sheets"

"Oh the poor kid it must be horrible for her especially when she's somewhere different, it's very nice of you to help her out Amy but you could have woken me you know"

"I know I was going to but she thought you would be angry at her"

"Well I hope you told her I wouldn't be"

"Yeah I did"

"Okay well I'll go and see her now and thanks for helping her out love" Rachel said before going upstairs and going into the spare room. She was upset to see the little girl crying she went over and sat next to her putting her arm around her.

"Come on it's okay darling Amy told me what happened I wouldn't have been angry with you I promise, it must be so hard coming somewhere new and you're bound to feel a little bit unsettled and upset" Rachel said

"It's not that I had a nightmare and it always happens when I have a bad dream I get so scared" Sophie told Rachel, Rachel was glad to see she was calming down a lot now.

"Do they happen a lot these nightmares?" Rachel asked gently

Sophie nodded her head in response

"It's okay darling loads of kids your age have them you've just got to remember there not real there just in your head when I was little and I used to have nightmares which I did all the time I used to put the light on for a bit go for a cuddle with my Grandma and then it would all seem better once ou know your safe"

"How come you didn't go to your Mum" Sophie asked

Rachel thought for a moment before saying "My Mum died when I was very little so I lived with my Grandma"

"Oh that must have been awful"

"Yeah it was for a while, but I got through it eventually are you missing your Mum at the moment my love?" Rachel asked

Sophie stayed silent for a moment before nodding her head tears rolling down her cheek "I do miss her, everyone says she's a bad mum but she wasn't always" Sophie said

"I know, and I'm sure she loved you very much" Rachel said

After a few more minutes Sophie began to fall asleep again, Rachel tucked her back in and switched the light off before going back to bed.

**Please review xx**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

**I start at college tomorrow so not sure how often I'll be able to update but I'll do my best xx**

It was two days later and things couldn't be going better Sophie had settled in really well and had become a lot more confident, Rachel felt sad to think she would be leaving them in a couple of days' time although they had only known each other for a couple of days it already felt like they had a really strong connection. Rachel realised how much Sophie must be hurting at the moment and had been a real shoulder for her to cry on.

A few minutes later the phone started ringing and Richard went to answer it while Rachel continued cleaning the kitchen. When he came back Rachel was shocked to see his face pale white and tears rolling down his cheek, he also looked extremely shocked, Rachel was worried her husband barely ever cried. She took his hand and sat him down on the sofa in the living room.

"What's happened darling?" Rachel asked

"Mums died Rachel, she's gone, suddenly this morning I don't know thy think she had a heart attack I didn't even get to say goodbye Rachel" Richard sobbed.

Rachel couldn't believe what she was hearing she too felt very shocked and upset she was very fond of the little old lady and they had a fantastic bond however she knew it was her who needed to stay strong for Richard and the kids they were all bound to be so upset.

"Oh Richard I'm so sorry" Rachel said she let her husband cry into her as if he was one of the kids she then rubbed his back. "Shh, come on sweetheart it's okay" She whispered, Richard reminded Rachel of a small child at this point he was devastated and needed someone to comfort and be there for him.

About 10 minutes passed and Richard had managed to pull himself together a bit.

"How are we going to tell the kids Rachel they'll be devastated?"

"Well Holly and Sophie went to the park a couple of minutes ago so should we explain things to the older two first and then Holly when she gets back?" Rachel suggested

"Okay"

"Would you like me to do it?" Rachel asked thinking her husband was probably too upset to explain things to the kids now.

"Yes please"

"Alright darling I'll go and get them" Rachel said she then went upstairs and fetched Amy and Jake. They were both confused but followed her down anyway. They were taken by surprise when they saw their dad crying.

"What's going on Mum?" Jake asked

"Okay guys you take a seat on the sofa" Rachel said not having a clue how she was going to tell the kids about this. The two of them sat down together both extremely puzzled

"Kids I'm so sorry to have to tell you this but your Gran passed away this morning" Rachel said fighting to keep back her tears.

Both Kids didn't know how to react, Amy especially had been especially close to her Gran and it felt like her world had come tumbling down. She didn't want to be around anyone so she darted up to her bedroom and immediately burst into tears, she was so angry and upset she hated that she hadn't even got to say goodbye, that she had gone to that awful sleepover instead of her Grans it would have meant she'd have got to see her for one last time.

"AMY" Rachel called however she got no answer she decided to leave her for now and give her some space and would go to see her in a couple of minutes. She turned her attention to her eldest kid who was visibly upset.

"Jake I'm so sorry come on come and have a cuddle" Rachel said putting her arms around Jake supportively once in his Mother's arms Jake let a few tears escape however he didn't want anyone to know he was crying so he brushed them away quickly but not quick enough for Rachel not to notice.

"Love it's alright to be upset" Rachel said softly

"I'm going to miss her so much Mum it's so sudden"

"I know darling of course you're going to miss her" Rachel soothed

They stayed cuddling each other for a few minutes before Rachel headed upstairs to go and see Amy.

Amy didn't know what to think or feel she felt upset and angry at herself suddenly she grabbed one of her old teddies and flung it hard across the room.

Rachel could hear her daughter crying and this broke her heart she crept into her room and sat next to her on the bed and began to rub her back. Amy stayed lying on her stomach crying hard into her pillow.

"Amy sit up darling" Rachel said Amy did as she was told and suddenly fell into her mother's chest and Rachel began to stroke her hair.

"I'm sorry i just feel so upset and angry and I don't know" Amy sobbed

"That's okay my love it's fine to feel angry and upset of course you're going to be, come on you have a good cry sometimes it's what helps the most get it all out your system " Rachel soothed

"I can't believe she's gone Mum I loved her so much and I could tell her everything" Amy wept

"I know sweetheart, I know" Rachel said a few tears escaping from her eyes as well

They stayed like that for a good 10 minutes before Rachel heard Sophie and Holly come in, she was dreading this most if all she knew how upset Holly would be

"Amy I need to go and tell Holly know but you just stay up here if you want I'll come and check on you shortly okay" Rachel said all Amy could manage in response was a small nod of the head. Rachel felt really sorry for her she knew how much Amy was hurting out of all the kids she was closest to their Grandma she would always go to her if she was in some kind of trouble that she was worried about talking to her parents about.

Rachel went downstairs she saw Sophie and Holly laughing together it looked as though they were getting on really well however she only wanted to talk to Holly at the moment.

"Sophie love why don't you go upstairs for a bit and keep Amy Company" Rachel said she knew that Amy needed to be with someone at this point even if it was a 4 year old.

Rachel then took Holly into the living room where Richard was sitting he still looked incredible shaken up but he had stopped crying now he decided to explain things to Holly

"Holly darling this morning your Grandma went to heaven" Richard said Holly immediately started crying Rachel hated seeing her so upset she sat down next to her as Richard sat Holly down on his knee and tried to soothe her.

What an awful day Rachel thought to herself all the kids and her and Richard were devastated it had all been so sudden. Richard went out 10 minutes later to go and get a take away for the 6 of them neither of them felt like cooking tonight. However Rachel stayed with Holly for a while longer, she let the little girl rest her head upon her lap. Rachel went into her own little world for a while and suddenly was distracted by the sound of her daughter snoring quietly. She then realised it was actually quite late now and Holly was bound to be tired after feeling so upset and shocked.

Rachel scooped her up in her arms and started to carry her up to bed, she couldn't manage it as well as she used to when both her and Holly were younger but she could just about manage to get her upstairs she then gently eased her clothes off her and slipped her pyjamas on for her before tucking her up for the night before she left she placed a soft kiss on her daughters fore head.

A while later Rachel shouted Amy and Jake down for dinner she had given Sophie some spaghetti on toast earlier because it was way passed her bed time. Jake came downstairs and sat at the table Rachel's heart melted when she saw his face it was obvious how much he'd been crying however he was doing his best to disguise it. Rachel then realised that Amy still hadn't come downstairs so she went upstairs and knocked on her door

"Amy dinner's ready love" Rachel said

"I'm not hungry" Amy replied

Rachel then opened the door and saw Amy lying in bed looking up at the ceiling tears still rolling down her cheek.

"You need to eat sweetie"

"I said I'm not hungry alright" Amy said she was angry, tired and upset and was ready to take this out on pretty much anyone

"Amy you can't stay up here by yourself when you're feeling how you are come on come downstairs you don't have to eat much just come and sit with us for a bit" Rachel coaxed

"I don't want to be with anyone don't you get it now why don't you just piss off out of my room" Amy screamed she immediately felt bad and waited for her mother to start shouting at her but she didn't she just sighed and then let her room before going back downstairs.

A couple of hours later everyone was in bed, however only Richard, Jake and Sophie were asleep.

Rachel suddenly became aware of Holly crying and got up out of bed to see to her. On the way along to Holly's room she walked past Amy's and heard her crying she knocked on the door gently

"Are you alright love?" Rachel asked what a stupid question Rachel thought of course she wasn't okay but she didn't know what else to say

"Yeah" Amy replied

"Okay but you know where I am if you need me darling" Rachel said before walking into Holly's bedroom she was sobbing her heart out. Rachel went over to her bed and flicked her bedside lamp on she hated seeing her daughter like this.

Rachel didn't know what to say so she just put her daughter on her knee and rubbed her back as she continued to cry "Do you want to come and have a little lie down with me and Daddy huh" Rachel asked gently

"Yes please mum" Holly replied Rachel then carried her through to their bedroom and after while they both did manage to get to sleep. Amy however was up all night she didn't sleep a wink.

**Please review**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

It was early the next day Rachel and Richard were sat at the breakfast table both of them were thinking about Sophie.

"It's going to be awful for her starting somewhere new again when she's become so settled here" Rachel said gradually trying to build the courage up to ask her husband the question she so badly wanted to ask.

"I know but she'll settle down again soon"

"Yeah but she loves it here she knows you and me quite well now and she comes to talk to me about anything" Rachel said

"I'm sure her new foster parents will know how to build up a good relationship with her though"

"But what if they don't or can't what if she's left with people who she doesn't feel are there for her or she can't talk to?" Rachel asked

"Rach stop worrying it's going to be fine darling" Richard said

"It's been so lovely having her round here hasn't it and she seems to have really settled in like she's part of the family and …"

"What are you trying to say Rachel?"

"That I think we could give her the life she deserves" Rachel said before taking a deep breath

"Rach are you saying she could stay here?" Richard asked astonished

"Look Richard she's settled here she trusts us both, what do you think it'll be like for her if she has to move all over again"

"Don't get me wrong Rachel she's a great kid but really you'd want her staying here permanently"

"Yes I think I would so can I give social services a call see what they say" Rachel asked

"Well yeah we don't even know if it's possible yet I think we should speak with her first though make sure it's what she wants" Richard said a few minutes later they called Sophie downstairs.

"Hey love take a seat we want to have a quick chat with you about something" Rachel said

"Okay" Sophie said taking a seat beside Rachel on the sofa, Rachel noticed how worried she looked

"You okay love?" Rachel asked

"Yes" Sophie said unconvincingly tears were already starting to form in her eyes. Rachel immediately put her arms around her. "What's the matter darling"

"Nothing" Sophie replied Richard left the two of them to it knowing Sophie would feel more comfortable if it were just Rachel around.

"Come on tell me what it is I won't tell anyone promise" Rachel said

"Well it's just I'm really scared to move, I love it here everyone is so nice but what if the people I move in with aren't very nice to me" Sophie cried Rachel pulled the little girl into her chest and began stroking her hair.

"Hey don't cry sweetheart, it's going to be ok" Rachel soothed

"But how do you know it is" Sophie asked

"Look I don't want to promise anything or get your hopes up but if and there is an I in this love, if its possible me and Richard were wondering how you might feel about maybe staying here permanently" Rachel asked

"what does permanently mean" Sophie asked curiously

"Well it means all the time" Rachel explained, Sophie's face lit up at the thought of this

"I would love that" Sophie said almost lost for words

"That's really good to hear darling now I'm going to make a few phone calls see what everybody says" Rachel said

The next few hours were a bit of a blur but the end outcome was that Sophie was going to stay with them and although it would take time they would eventually be able to adopt her both Sophie and the rest of the family were over the moon.

Rachel was beginning to get really worried about Amy ever since hearing about her Grandma she hadn't once come out of her room other than to get a drink or go to the loo. She hadn't eaten a thing, both Rachel and Richard had tried talking to her but she didn't want to talk to anyone, the worst thing was she had stopped crying all she did now was sit in her room and mope.

It was tea time and Rachel decided enough was enough she needed to try and get a smile back on Amy's face. She went into her room and found her lying on her bed looking up at the ceiling

"Amy come downstairs please" Rachel said with a hint of authority in her voice

"No" Amy replied

"It's not up for discussion teas ready and I want you to come down and have something to eat"

"I said no" Amy said anger beginning to build inside of her

"Amy you haven't eaten since yesterday you'll get ill and you look completely shattered" Rachel remarked

"I didn't sleep" Amy explained without a hint of emotion in her voice, Rachel went over and sat on her bed.

"Love I know it's difficult for you but sitting her moping isn't going to help come on darling you've got school tomorrow we need you fit and well"

"I don't care about school"

"Please for me, just come and have something to eat"

"can't you take a hint I want to be on my own I don't want you or Dad telling me to cheer up" Amy said letting a tear escape out her eye

"You can't stay cooped up in here forever Amy"

"Can't i?"

"No you can't come on, come and have some pizza" Rachel coaxed she knew it was Amy's favourite

"Mum you can't force food down my throat I said I don't want to eat alright"

"Amy I'm worried about you and so is Dad" Rachel admitted

"well don't I'm fine I'm fan bloody tastic" Amy replied Rachel knew she was fighting a losing battle and left Amy in peace.

Amy spent another sleepless night all she could do is toss and turn Rachel could hear her moving around even when it was around 3am she went to go and see to her, she had already been to see Sophie earlier that night who had woke up needing fresh pyjamas and sheets so Rachel was feeling rather tired.

"Aims try and go to sleep love" Rachel whispered to her daughter

"I can't Mum" Amy replied sitting up in bed

"Oh darling I know it hurts I do know that but you've got school in the morning you're going to be walking round like a zombie" Rachel said before trying to get her daughter comfy in bed she tucked her up and rearranged her pillows for her as if she was a little kid again. She then planted a soft kiss on her daughters forehead, Rachel hated seeing her like this she wanted her to get her bubbliness back and start being a pain in the arse again. Rachel had considered keeping Amy off school for a couple of days but she knew the one of the only ways Amy was going to get beeter is get some normality back in her life.

As Rachel suspected the next day Amy felt absolutely shattered, she had slept no more than an hour and even then she wasn't properly asleep.

"Amy time to get up love" Rachel said she felt awful shaking her daughter out if bed when she was clearly exhausted. Amy got up and started getting dressed.

"What do you want for break feat Amy?" Rachel asked, Rachel had decided that if she asked Amy causally about what she wanted to eat she would be more likely to eat than if she made a big deal over it.

"Nothing" Amy said Rachel sighed heavily

"Amy you must be starving you haven't eaten for 2 days nearly, it's dangerous, honestly Amy you have slept for no more than an hour in two days, you haven't eaten you're going to be passing out at school" Rachel said

"Mum just leave it I'll have my lunch okay" Amy said

Rachel sighed she realise there was no way she was ever going to get her to do something she really didn't want.

Half an hour later they all set off for school, luckily Sophie could stay on at the same primary school as it wasn't very far from where they lived, so Richard dropped Sophie and Holly off at their school while Rachel drove the three of them to school.

Jake immediately got out the car and met up with his mates, Amy was about to do the same but Rachel stopped her.

"Amy just wait a minute"

"Mum I'm going to be late if I don't go now"

"It doesn't matter just this once, Amy are you going to be alright?" Rachel asked

"Yeah I'll be fine"

"Are you sure? Darling if you need me you know where I am yeah?"

"Yes now can I go?"

"Go on I'll catch up with you later" Rachel sighed, Amy immediately got out the car and went to form.

It was around 11am and Amy was beginning to get really annoyed at all the girls and some of the boys in her girls it wasn't as though they were purposefully doing anything it was more there way of saying it.

One of the girls saw her and went to sit by her.

"I heard about your Gran I'm dead sorry Amy" She said

"Just leave me alone" Amy snapped unfortunately for her a few of the boys had overheard there conversation

"You're Grans dead?" one of them asked

"What's that got to do with you"

"Ah well Amy it's not like there much use when there that old anyway" one of the girls said. This was enough to push Amy over the edge she grabbed hold of her hair and punched her hard in the face.

"Oi what the hell do you think you're doing out now, charlotte go and get miss mason right now" Mrs Smith ordered

"Amy I said out" she shouted

"Alright clam your tits you stupid bitch" Amy yelled before storming out the classroom she didn't go to the cooler though she went straight out the back gates she wasn't sure where she was going to go but she knew she had to get out of school right now.

Back in Rachel's office Mrs smith was explaining everything that had happened. Obviously Rachel was appalled at her daughter's behaviour however she knew that she was angry and upset.

"Look I'm not defending her actions, honestly I'm not, but at the same time I do know that she's extremely upset at the moment maybe I was wrong to bring her to school in the first place" Rachel said

"I've sent her out to the cooler should I tell her to come up here" she asked

Rachel thought for a moment before saying "No give her 5 minutes to cool off then I'll go and see her, I am really sorry about all this and trust me you will get an apology by the end of the day." Rachel said

5 minutes later Rachel walked down to the cooler however she was surprised to find it completely empty. She began searching for her daughter but couldn't find her anywhere, she wasn't even sitting at the bench round the back where she would usually go if she was upset.

She began to get really worried despite how angry she felt at her daughter she decided to go looking for her after all she can't have got far. On the way out she decided to give Richard a call.

"Hiya Rachel what's up"

"Richard Amy's legged it from school, there was some trouble and then she got sent out I've looked everywhere but can't seem to find her" Rachel explained panic evident in her voice

"Okay Rachel calm down, look I know your angry at her but …"

"Richard this isn't about me being angry at her its about me being worried about her"

"Nothing will have happened to her Rach" Richard said trying to calm down his wife

"Richard think about it Amy upset, angry and alone not a good combination is it"

"I'm on my lunch now so I'll come and look for her" Richard said

"Thanks darling" Rachel said before driving out of school in search of Amy

15 minutes had passed and Rachel still couldn't find Amy anywhere, however after another 5 more minutes Rachel caught site of her sitting alone on a bench crying. She parked her car over and went over to her, part of her wanted to wrap her up in a big hug however something told her this wasn't the right approach what Amy needed was a bit of tough love.

"Amy what the hell do you think you were doing attacking someone. Walking out of school. Having me and your Dad worried sick. Completely unacceptable Amy" Rachel said half shouting.

"I don't care" Amy said

"What so you don't care about me or your dad or anyone at school?" Rachel questioned

"Well obviously but it's just…oh never mind you wouldn't understand" Amy cried

"Yeah I do understand that you're having a tough time of it at the moment …" Rachel began her voice a little softer now

"no you don't understand"

"Honestly what would you're grandma say if she saw you behaving like this"

"I don't know why don't you ask her"

"Amy stop this you're not helping yourself"

"What the hell would you know, you really don't get it do you"

"What so you think you're the only one whose ever lost someone or been hurt huh. What about Dad, his dad died when a few years ago and now she's just lost his mum do you think that was easy for him? What about your friend Louise her Mum died just 2 months ago an 11 year old girl now has no one she can talk to properly anymore can you imagine how she feels? What about my friend Claire her little girl, her 5 year old little girl died, she had to watch her daughter die from cancer. what about Sophie being treat like crap by everyone who was supposed to be looking after her since the day she was born. And what about me Amy, my mum died when I was 7 years old . I was happy for 2 years when I was living with my Grandma and then she died as well can you imagine what it was like having no one to confide do you have any idea how much it hurts but we all have to cope and get on with life" Rachel said Amy sat in silence she had never thought of all this before she thought she was the only one suffering suddenly she began to feel ashamed of herself

"I'm sorry" She said meekly before starting to cry all over again. Rachel went and sat down next to her and put her arms around her pulling her into a hug

"I'm not saying that you're not going to be upset but darling you can't let this brake you" Rachel said

"I've been so horrible I didn't mean to hurt her she was being a complete bitch sating that old people are useless and she may as well have died" Amy sobbed

"Well of course that was horrible and it was bound to upset you but when people say something like that in future just walk out and go and find somewhere to cool off okay"

"Okay" Amy whispered

"Now how about we both go home for an hour or so then im going to go back to school but I think it's best if you take the rest of the day off catch up on some rest or something you must be knackered" Rachel said

"I am"

"And we are definitely stopping off somewhere to eat" Rachel said

"Yeah I am hungry" Amy admitted

"No wonder now I'll give your Dad a call let him know you're alright then we'll get going ok"

"Thanks mum"

"For what?" Rachel asked

"Making me realise what a stupid cow I was being" Amy said causing Rachel to smile

"My pleasure" Rachel said

**Please review xxx**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

**A couple of weeks later**

It was third period and Amy and some of her friends knew they had an important test that none of them had done any preparation for. Amy was especially nervous because she knew how disappointed both her parents but her mum especially would be if she didn't do very well on it, so she came up with an idea.

"Guys I don't know about you but I really don't want to do this test" Amy said, the other girls all nodded in agreement

"But there's not much we can do about it now is there?" Jasmine said

"Well there is something, we could skive off third period and hide in the toilets, it's not like anyone would check in there is it and we get to miss the test" Amy suggested though she did feel a little scared about the prospect.

"Yeah that's a great idea" one of them said and the others all agreed. Carefully the girls snuck into the toilets in the maths block corridor as they heard the bell go telling them it was time to get to lesson.

After about 30 minutes the girls started to get really bored and actually quite scared they all began to wish they'd just sat the test.

A few minutes later a couple of the year 10 girls walked in and found the frightened year 7 girls

"Oh look what we have hear Jess a few skivers" One of the older girls said

"Ooh they do look rather frightened are you fwightened" Jess asked

"No we're not" Amy said indignantly. Jess went a stood next to her making the little girl feeling very intimidated

"Oh really?" Jess asked raising an eyebrow

"Yes" Amy replied

"Well why don't you try doing something really daring the lot of you" Jess asked winking at her friend

"Okay" Amy gulped

"I've got some fags in my bag each of you has to smoke one" Jess ordered pulling out a packet of cigarettes. Amy didn't know what to do this really wasn't something she or her friends wanted to do however she knew there was no way of getting out of this without looking like little baby's.

"okay I'll do it" Amy said

Meanwhile, Rachel decided to do a corridor check to see if everything was quiet, however when she was walking down the maths corridor she could smell cigarettes she immediately went to check. She got a shock when she saw a small bunch of year 7's and two year 10's and an even bigger one when she saw her daughter smoking.

The girls looked at each other not knowing what to do they knew they were in big trouble now.

Rachel stared at all of them closely before speaking "What the hell is going on in here girls?" Rachel asked

"We just found them in here miss we've just been to the loo" Jess said

"Right you two back to class the rest of you lets go to my office"Rachel ordered

The four frightened girls followed Rachel back up to her office.

"Right maybe one of you would of you would like to explain why you weren't in lessons and why you were smoking" Rachel asked a tear fell from Amy's eye she hated being in so much trouble.

"We didn't want to go into science because we knew that we had an exam and we hadn't done much work for it I knew how angry you'd be if I failed it" Amy explained

"And the smoking" Rachel asked

The girls looked at one another shiftily

"Girls you may as well just tell me because i will find out"

"Jess spencley and Lauren stevie made us"

"They made you?" Rachel questioned

"yes they kin of bullied us into it"

"Right go and wait in the cooler you can spend this lunch in there, and you'll all be getting phone calls home to let you're parents know whats been going on and I expect you all in detention after school" Rachel said

The four of them got up to go

"Amy wait behind please" Rachel instructed Amy sat back down Rachel could see how frightened and upset she was but she did still need to know what she did was out of order.

"I expect better Amy what are you playing at huh? You're in year 7 and you've been caught skiving off lessons and smoking you must know that's not acceptable"

"I'm sorry Mum" Amy said tears falling down her face

"Go and join the others in the cooler we'll speak about it later with your dad"

A few hours later everyone else had gone home so it was just Amy and Rachel left at school. Jake had walked home because his mum had told him she'd be working late and Rachel had let the other girls go about 10 minutes ago.

"Come on then Amy lets go home" Rachel said

Amy didn't say a word she just grabbed her stuff and followed Rachel into the car. The drive back was uncomfortably quiet, Amy felt very ashamed and embarrassed and was worrying about what her Dad was going to say when she got back.

Finally they arrived back home "I've already rand Dad and he is just as angry as I am Amy" Rachel told her daughter. The two of them then got out the car and went into the living room where Richard was already sat down.

"How dare you Amy. That type of behaviour is completely unacceptable. Have you got any idea the kind o trouble you're in and don't even try getting out of it. I am so disappointed in you Amy" Richard shouted Amy began to cry she had never heard her dad so angry before.

"And turning on the waterworks won't help either" Richard yelled causing Amy to tremble. Rachel looked at her daughter in a way she did feel quite sorry for her she felt Richard was being a little hard on Amy after all it was obvious she was sorry.

"Okay love why don't you go up to your room for a bit. Me and your dad are going to have to punish you for today so from today you're grounded for 2 weeks"

"Is that it Rachel?" Richard asked

"Come on Richard …"

"You know what get out of my sight Amy I don't want to see you for the rest of the night" Richard yelled Amy ran up to her bedroom and shut the door

"Richard that was a bit harsh"

"I know im sorry darling im just in an awful mood but I shouldn't have taken it out on Amy"

A few hours later everyone had just finished eating tea Rachel had wanted Amy to come down and eat with them but Richard had refused so Rachel decided to sneak up to Amy's room and give her some food and have a chat with her in a more calmer way than her husband had. She knocked on her door she could hear her daughter crying. "oh Amy come on sit up I've brought you up a few snacks but don't tell your Dad"

"Are you going to shout at me mum" Amy asked fearfully

"I think you've had enough of that from your dad love, so no I'm not here to shout at you. Here's some tissue why don't you dry your eyes huh" Rachel said gently handing Amy some tissue

"You going to have a chat to me about today then?" Rachel asked, Amy looked at the floor obviously very ashamed of herself "Darling I'm not that bad surely, I know you wish you hadn't done it and you feel embarrassed about it"

"Yeah I know I just wanted to get out a science test" Amy mumbled

"Okay well in future I want you to make sure you revise for all your exams then you'll have nothing to worry about, if you do badly me and Dad might be a little disappointed but its not like where going to torture you" Rachel said

"I know I just don't like to make you disappointed" Amy said

"I know love but tell me what am I going to be more disappointed at fining you skiving off lessons and smoking or doing badly in a science test" Rachel asked, Amy didn't answer just stared at the ground.

"But anyway what's done is done and on Monday we'll have a fresh start yes"

"So you don't hate me then" Amy asked

"How could I hate you?" Rachel replied

"Because I've let you down"

"True but that doesn't mean I love you any less, now why don't you have a nice hot bath then early to bed Rachel suggested.

"Okay" Amy sniffled she then gave her Mum a big hug "Thanks for not going too mad mum" Amy said.

It was 1am when Rachel woke up and heard noises coming from Holly's bedroom; she went to check up on her and got a shock when she saw her crying in bed. Rachel flicked on her bedside lamp and sat by her.

"What's the matter sweetie" Rachel asked concerned, Holly didn't say anything in response. "Come on darling you can tell me I won't be angry or shocked"

"I can't it's too embarrassing" Holly cried

"Hey what can be so embarrassing you can't tell me huh?" Rachel asked as Holly continued to cry.

"Do you promise you won't tell Dad or anyone?"

"Of course I won't darling not if you don't want me to."

"I wet the bed" Holly said before crying again. Rachel pulled the little girl into her chest.

"Oh love come here that's nothing to get embarrassed about happens to everyone" Rachel soothed

"So you're not cross"

"No im not the slightest bit cross"

"It was an accident I couldn't help it"

"Of course it was darling"

"But im 8 it should only happen when you're Sophie's age" Holly cried she really did feel very embarrassed and upset with herself

"Not necessarily sweetheart" Rachel said though she had to admit she herself did feel a little worried as Holly hadn't really had any problems with bedwetting before and didn't really understand why it had happened tonight she was worried something might be upsetting Holly because she didn't seem her usual self over the last few days.

"I can't believe it happened again" Sophie sobbed

"What do you mean again? Has this happened before" Rachel asked

"Yes 3 nights in a row but I managed to sort it out on my own"

"Oh darling you didn't have to you could have told me"

"I was scared"

"What of me?" Rachel asked shocked and Holly nodded her head

"Come on love let's get you sorted then how about I make us some hot chocolate" Rachel said before getting Holly sorted out, a few minutes later the two of them were sipping hot chocolate cuddled up on the sofa.

"Is there something on your mind love?" Rachel asked

Again Holly just nodded her head in response

"Want to tell me what it is?"

"I promised I wouldn't say"

"Okay but you can tell me surely"

"I can't"

"Yes darling you can I won't tell anyone at all it'll stay between me and you"

"do you promise I won't get in trouble for saying"

"Yes I promise"

"It's dad he …"

**So what had Richard done …..**

**Please review**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

"He was talking to this women that came round here and saying how much he loved her and then they went into your bedroom for ages I didn't want to go in there because you said I shouldn't go into your room when the doors closed, but then after he came out and saw me he started shouting at me and he said I would be in big trouble if I told you" Holly explained a few tears rolling down her cheek.

Rachel was in shock she couldn't believe her husband could do this to her twice, she didn't know what to do or think.

"Alright Holly you've done the right thing, hey don't cry it's okay nobody's angry at you I promise." Rachel said her voice shaking slightly.

About a minute later Richard appeared downstairs and saw Holy and Rachel cuddled up.

Holly immediately tensed up and Rachel felt her do this "It's okay darling" Rachel whispered, Rachel could barely look at her husband she was scared that if she did she would find it too difficult to resist the temptation to smack him across the face.

"What's going on down here? " Richard asked "My two favourite girls don't look very happy" Richard said

"Holly why don't you tell your dad why we're down here" Rachel asked Holly didn't know what to do so she looked up at her Mum "Go on it's alright he won't get cross"

"I keep not being able to sleep properly and wetting the bed when I do" Holly explained shamefully, staring down at the floor.

"Hols it's nothing to worry about me and mum aren't angry at you but aren't you getting a bit old for all that its more something that happens when you're 4 or 5 not when you're eight" Richard remarked Rachel could feel her anger bubbling

"It's a perfectly normal thing to happen Richard especially when a child's feeling worried or scared" Rachel said

"Yeah fair enough I'm not having a go at her but what's Holly got to be worried or scared of?" Richard asked

"I don't know Richard maybe its something to do with the fact Holly saw you with another women a few days ago round this house, telling her how much you loved her and then how you took her up to our bedroom and then when you saw that Holly knew about it you got angry at her and made her keep it a secret, by telling her how angry she'd be in if she told me, so Holly's been worrying so much to the point where she's been unable to sleep and wetting the bed"

Richards face turned very pale he knew that Rachel finding out meant the end of their marriage there was no way she'd give him another chance now he also felt incredibly guilty about how upset he'd made his daughter.

"Rachel…"Richard began however Rachel knew she had to get Holly out the way before the two of them had this out the last thing she wanted to do was worry her further.

"Holly come on I'll take you back up to bed" Rachel said leading her daughter upstairs she tucked her back in and tried to soothe her a bit however Rachel could see how upset she was.

"Oh darling it's okay I promise, none of this is your fault"

"Is dad going to be really angry at me?"

"No sweetheart he's not" Rachel said as Holly continued to cry "I'll tell you what why don't you go and get comfy and my bed I'll be along soon and we can have a nice cuddle me and daddy just need to have a talk okay" Rachel explained before getting Holly comfy I her bed and then going back downstairs.

"I'm sorry Richard….i'm sorry I wasn't enough for you I hope this other women is"

"Rachel please I love you"

"Don't Richard just don't. I gave you a second chance when most women would have kicked you out and you blow it"

"So what are you saying it's over."

"Yes Richard I deserve better to be messed around like this"

"Rachel I'll end things with her I'll never see her again, I'll never even look at another woman as long as I have you"

"Spare me Richard I've heard it all before. Stay on the sofa tonight then tomorrow I want you to be packed up and out before the kids wake up is that clear"

"How are we going to explain things to the kids"

"I'll find a way, don't worry I'll keep out all the dirty little details wouldn't want me to portray you as being any less than the good honest man you are" Rachel said sarcastically, with that she went back upstairs feeling quite proud od the way she'd handled things especially the fact she hadn't flown of the handle.

Rachel went back to bed and cuddled up next to Holly who was still awake.

"Where's dad?" Holly asked

"Downstairs love, come on try and get some sleep I'll explain things in the morning" Rachel said

**Please review xxxx**


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

It was early the next morning when Holly woke up, Rachel was only half asleep anyway so she woke up too when she felt Holly moving around, Rachel wrapped her arms around the little girl.

"Did you sleep okay in the end love?" Rachel asked

"Not really I couldn't stay asleep" Holly told her Mum

"Me neither"

"Mum has Dad gone?" Holly asked sounding scared

"Yes love but you'll be able to see him soon" Rachel said causing Holly to start to cry, Rachel hated seeing her daughter like this especially when it was over something she could control, she pulled Holly into her chest.

"is it my fault for telling you?"

"No sweetheart it's not"

"why does he want to leave" Holly said her voice small

"I don't think he does want to leave, I asked him to" Rachel said

"But why would you want daddy to go away"

"How about we bring a blanket down and we'll take about that downstairs"

Holly came downstairs and the two of them sat on the sofa

"So why did you make dad go away?" Holly persisted

"Because when you're married to someone and you find out they've done something very wrong then sometimes it's best if you have some time apart do you understand.

"But you always tell me to forgive people even when they do bad things"

"I know I do love but when you're older things get a bit more complicated."

"I can't believe you made daddy go away, I wish I hadn't said anything to you, you said that you wouldn't tell anyone and you said everything would be okay, you're a liar" Holly screamed clearly very upset she then began to run out the room tears streaming down her cheeks

"Darling come back here" Rachel pleaded however it was too late Holly had already gone upstairs Rachel felt awful and the prospect of having to tell her other two kids about this was making her feel even worse.

A few minutes later Amy appeared downstairs closely followed by Jake Rachel was glad Sophie was still asleep it would mean she would have talk to the two older kids.

"Mum have you been crying?" Jake asked astonished

"No" Rachel lied "I need to talk to the two of you"

"Is this about yesterday because we didn't mean it" Jake said

"What?"

"Me and Amy we didn't mean to nick that fiver out of Dads wallet we just needed it to …"

"Oh never mind that now" Rachel said the last thing she was going to start worrying about was a missing fiver.

"So whats happened" Amy asked

"Last night I asked your dad to leave"

"What?" Amy and Jake said in unison both clearly horrified

"I found out he'd been having an affair" Rachel explained

"So you kicked him out" Jake said

"I had to"

"No you didn't you could have given him another chance, so you've taken our Dad away from us how could you do that Mum" Jake yelled

"Jake he cheated on me"

"That doesn't mean you had to throw him out think about what this is going to us you selfish cow" Jake said he hadn't mean to speak to Rachel like that he was just so angry at the moment. Rachel was shocked Jake had never spoken to her like that before.

"I'm going out" he said before practically running out the house Rachel turned to Amy who had tears in her eyes

"Amy I …"

"Don't mum I don't want to speak to you ever again" Amy shouted before going up to her room.

Rachel collapsed onto the sofa and let a few tears escape out her eyes, all her children had made it obvious how much they hated her for this and Rachel felt completely alone.

A couple of hours later Jake still hadn't come home, Rachel was still sat in the same position she was a before when suddenly she saw Amy and Holly appear downstairs.

They went and sat either side of Rachel the two of them felt awful for making her so upset.

"Mum we're sorry we were just upset about dad and everything" Amy explained Rachel put her arms around her two daughters

"Of course you were and I'm really sorry I've made you feel like this"

"So you forgive us?" Amy asked

"Yes darling of course I do"

"But not dad" Holly asked

"Holly leave it" Amy warned she didn't want her mum getting upset again

"No its alright darling, the thing is Holly when you're married to someone you expect trust and when that trust is broken then there is going to be consequences just like when you go and play with friends at the park or whatever I trust you to come back at the time I tell you and that's why when you don't come back on time you're not allowed out with them for a little while, you understand?"

"Yes I guess so mummy is daddy a bad man then?" Holly asked

"no sweetheart, no he's not he loves you very much and nothing will ever change that"

A few minutes later Rachel heard Jake coming back in she quickly tried to wipe away her tears.

"Are you going to be ok mum" Jake asked he was still angry at his Mum but he did still care about her

"Yeah I am what about you" Rachel asked, Jake just shrugged his shoulders in response.

"You want to talk?"

"Nope"

"Okay well you know where I am yeah" Rachel said before Jake went up to his room

**Please review xxxx**


End file.
